From Beyond the Gate
by SoulXVI
Summary: Ashlyn spent her life researching alchemy in a world where alchemy doesn't exist, and has finally found a way to make it real. After finding a philosopher's stone, she uses it to cross over to another world where alchemy is real. Now that she's free from her world and living in Amestris, she begins her journey to become an alchemist. But at what cost does her freedom come at?
1. Through the Gates

**Hey FMA Fans! This is m first fanfic in years so I apologize in advance for my horrible writing (I promise it will get better in later chapters)! 'From Beyond the Gate' is sort of a mix of FMA and FMA:B since I love both of the series'. Unfortunately, my schedule is a little strange and doesn't have any set days, so I may not be able to post anything on a frequent basis (but I will still be writing!). Anyways, I hope you enjoy my fanfic!**

* * *

"No! No! No! No!" Ashlyn clenched her teeth as she held the philosopher's stone in her hand and looked for a way out. All of the museum exits had been blocked by cops that had answered to the alarm she'd set off to get the stone. Then again, how could one not get caught when breaking into one of London's largest museums?

"Open the doors! You're under arrest!" Voices called from beyond the blocked doors. Ashlyn knew the chains holding the doors wouldn't last forever; she had to get the circle drawn soon or else she would never see the light of day again. Quickly, she searched through her bag for the chalk she had packed.

"Dammit!" The box of chalk was lost amongst all her _borrowed_alchemy books. At this point, she had a million thoughts running through her mind. Where's the chalk?! I don't have enough time! What if it doesn't work? Is alchemy just another children's story?! She couldn't think about what would happen if the cops got her. All she could do was keep going forward and not look back, no matter what, "Ha! Got ya!"

She pulled out a piece of chalk and her book with all her research in it and began to draw. Ever since she was 10, she was amazed by alchemy. For years she researched transmutation circles; how to create, use, and understand them. It was the only thing she had since she grew up in foster homes. Every foster parent she had pushed her away because of her love for something that didn't exist in this world, and finally when she was 13, she was kicked out; forced to fend for herself. All she had was her non-existent alchemy? But how could it not be real? For hundreds of years alchemists existed, trying to create gold from lead, or even a philosopher's stone. Surely there had to be some reason why they kept going after it. And now Ashlyn had her chance, to prove that alchemy did exist and to leave this world and restart her life in a new one.

"Hold it right there!" A cop had opened the doors enough to stick a pair of chain cutters through, "You won't get away with this!"

"We'll see about that!" Ashlyn yelled back with a smirk on her face. Her circle was just about finished, just a couple more symbols and she would be out of there.

Suddenly, the cops busted through the doors and ran towards Ashlyn with guns and flashlights in their hands. But before they reached her, she slammed one hand down to the circle and held the philosopher's stone in the other. The room suddenly flashed with what looked like red lightning and the ground began to shake with such force that the walls a ceiling started cracking. The cops looked in horror at the magic that was unfolding before them, while Ashlyn watched in awe. She could feel the energy flowing through her. The pure power made her feel strong and invincible. She wasn't afraid anymore; she knew that she could take care of herself no matter what happened.

All of a sudden, small black hands began to rise from the circle and grab at Ashlyn. _What the hell?_She thought. This wasn't in any of the books she read. It didn't feel right, no, she only sensed something evil coming from the circle. Trying to shake free, she only made things worse. The hands grew in numbers and grabbed at her even more, yanking her to the ground with tremendous force. As she was pulled to the ground, a giant eye opened up beneath her and began pulling her in, "Ugh!" She tried to fight back, but it was useless.

"W-what the hell is that?!" One of the cops stuttered. The gun in his hand was shaking so violently, it could go off any second, and end up shooting Ashlyn. He watched as she struggled to keep her head from being absorbed. Finally reaching the breaking point, he started to fire.

"No, wait! STOP!" Ashlyn yelled, but it was too late. A bullet ripped through her body and blood began to pour instantly. But before she could scream out in pain, she was taken under and enveloped by a white void.

The silence that surrounded her was deafening. She had no idea where she was or what was happening. All she knew was that she had been shot, _I'm dead_. She thought, _I came all this way just to die!_

Slowly, the hands holding her began to let go and place her down. As she watched them retreat, her vision began to blur with tears. There was nothing more she hated than crying. She saw it as a weakness; that she couldn't hold it together. Even when she was alone, she always wanted to kick herself for giving in. _I failed. I couldn't do it._

"DAMMIT IT ALL!" She yelled and winced at the pain in her side. She had never been shot before, but she knew that it was a bad wound. She was already starting to taste blood. But why did it even matter now that she was dead? She bit her cheek to stop herself from sobbing, but it just made it worse.  
"Why are you crying?" A voice came from behind her.

"Huh?" She turned over onto her hip to get a look at who was talking to her, but wasn't expecting the sight she saw, "W-who are you? What are you?" She tried to push herself away from the thing that sat next to her, but it only resulted in more pain. A white figure about the same size as Ashlyn was sitting right behind her with a smile on its face.

"Who am I you ask? Well, I am what you call the world. Or perhaps the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps truth, or perhaps all, or perhaps one, and I am also you." The thing smiled and pointed at her.

_ God? This thing was supposed to be God?!_Ashlyn had no idea what to think. Was this what she wanted? Was this the way to a new world? Through God? Or was there another reason she was there? "You…. You're God?!" She gasped, "Then I really am dead."

"Not necessarily." God said, "It is true that you are in the space between the living and the dead, but it doesn't mean you can't return to your world."

"No! I won't go back to that place! I want a new life in a new world! Somewhere I can actually be accept-" Suddenly, she heaved over and started coughing up blood. Red was sprayed all over her hands and some in her hair. She tried to stop, but she kept spitting up blood, "Please, I can't go back to that world. I had nothing there."

"You do know there is a price for everything right? I can't just give you a new world without getting something in return."

It was right. Everything came with a price, like alchemy with equivalent exchange. But what did she have that she could give up? What could possibly have the same value as a new life? Just then she remembered she had the philosopher's stone, surely that would be enough. She reached around and found it lying next to her journal that had somehow made it through with her, "This! It's a philosopher's stone. It should be enough, right?"

"A philosopher's stone? Really? I was thinking something a little more important. Like-"

"This is important! It's everything to me. Without it, I wouldn't be here. I would still be living on the streets, scrounging for anything to eat, and fighting for my life just to see another day! So don't you dare tell me this isn't important!" She wouldn't take no for an answer, she needed to get to the new world; she didn't have much time left with this wound at her side. And she couldn't just ask to be healed. The only thing she had left was her journal, and she wasn't about to give that up for a stupid wound.

"Hmm. I guess it would be equivalent exchange. It's funny, the girl who had nothing, gained the power of a god, just to give it up again. Very well, I'll take the stone as payment." Suddenly, a massive set of doors appeared as the God spoke. The door was covered with symbols and bits of writing that Ashlyn had never seen in any of the books she read, but she still knew what is was. This is what she had been wanting for years, "Good luck, Ashlyn."

She was shocked to hear it say her name, she hadn't told it anything about her, but it was God after all. The doors then began to open, and the same black hands that brought her here were coming after her again. But before they got a hold of her, she grabbed her journal and held on tight. She wasn't about to lose the only thing she had left. And just like that, she was pulled off again, and that last thing she saw before the doors closed, was God looking at her, smiling and playing with the stone that made everything possible. And then it was gone. The doors closed and she was on her way to a new future, a chance to restart and make a better life for herself. But as she turned, she saw something that she never expected.

She saw alchemy. All the raw knowledge of alchemy was right before her eyes. The ribbons of light that flew by her were overflowing with alchemic knowledge that she never dreamed of. It was all there, right in her grasp. Her mind was racing with a million pieces of knowledge and felt like it was going to explode. Then she could see the end. She was so close to knowing everything about alchemy, and then it was gone. The knowledge that was right there just shattered into a million little pieces, leaving her in a black abyss. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness and fatigue came over her and knocked her out, leaving her stranded in the dark, endless void.

* * *

**Just a little side note, I will try to post a bio on Ashlyn on my Tumblr page (I might even do a picture if my drawing doesn't suck too much). I am currently editing chapter 2 and writing chapter 3 so I should have them up soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Unusual Hospitality

**Here is chapter 2! Just making this one made me wanna cry because of a certain character (pretty much every character I like dies or get screwed over). I'm working on chapter 3 right now and I fell pretty good about it right now, but I might be getting some writer's block. Anyways, here ya go! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, Roy, working overtime, huh? Guess the Eastern command center is keeping you busy." A voice echoed in the distance. Ashlyn could barely figure out where it was coming from, "Oh yeah! You haven't heard the latest news on Elicia! I can't believe she's almost three years old! She's growing up so fast!"

_Where am I?_She thought. Trying to retrace her steps, she remembered the being in the British Museum, talking to that thing that was supposedly God, and seeing the truths of alchemy. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything after that. All she knew was that she was in someone's home and she wasn't alone. Suddenly, she felt something poking at her face, and pulling at her ear.

"Lady? Are you awake yet?" A small voice said beside her, "Lady?"

Ashlyn slowly opened her eyes to a small bedroom and turned to see a little girl with green eyes and brown hair in pigtails staring at her, "Huh? What the-?" She managed to mutter.

Her eyes widened and she gasped as Ashlyn looked at her, "Daddy! Daddy! The lady's awake!" The little girl ran out of the room to the voice she heard before, "That's great, thank you Elicia, you're a great help. Why don't you tell mommy and help her get dinner ready? Sorry Roy, gotta go, my guest is starting to come around. Okay, alright, bye now." Ashlyn heard a phone being hung up and footsteps coming toward the bedroom, "Decided to wake up, did you? You've been out cold for a while now. I was beginning to think that bullet wound had gotten to you." A man with black combed back hair – except for one piece in the front –, hazel eyes and glasses stood in the doorway.

"Where am I?" She tried to sit up, but the pain in her side made it difficult.

"Careful now, you don't want to open up your stitches." He sat on the bed next to hers, "You can relax, it's safe here. I'm Maes, Maes Hughes."

"Ashlyn." She said as she swung her feet off the bed.

"Nice to meet you Ashlyn. Say, what happened to you? I found you all alone and injured down the street from here. Were you attacked?" Maes seemed to be genuinely concerned about Ashlyn. It was strange; back in her old world no one had ever given two craps about her, and now that this stranger was going out of his way to help her, she didn't know how to respond.

"Uh, thank you, for helping me. I really appreciate it, but I should probably get going now." She stood up, holding her hand against the bandages just below her rib cage. She couldn't rely on these people, she had to move on and start her new life.

"Whoa, hold on now. You're in no condition to be going anywhere. That wound is nowhere near healed enough. Besides, my lovely wife, Gracia, has already started dinner. It would be a shame if you didn't stay." He smiled at her, and immediately she felt a pang of guilt rip through her. She knew that she could never repay them; after all, Maes had probably saved her from bleeding out in the middle of an alleyway.

"I guess I could stay." She sat back down, feeling the pain fade away as she relaxed, "I just hope I'm not putting you out."

"No, no, that's great! Now I can introduce you to my wife, Gracia, and my adorable little daughter Elicia!" Ashlyn had never seen a man get that excited over his wife and daughter and frankly, it was a little strange.

"Honey? Dinner is ready." A woman with short brown hair and green eyes came into the room. She looked just like the little girl who was poking Ashlyn in the face earlier, "I hope you like quiche. Maes insisted on it." From what she knew, she guessed that this woman was Gracia.

"Trust me, you'll love my wife's cooking. She's the best cook in the whole world!" He said as he stood up. Ashlyn tried to stand up again, but it was harder this time, "Here, let me help." Maes put her arm over his shoulder and lifted her up. It's felt awkward having someone she didn't know getting this close to her; especially when she had kept people at a distance for most of her life. When they got into what looked to be a dining room, Maes helped Ashlyn down into one of the chairs. She quietly thanked him and looked up to see a delicious spread of food before her. Immediately, her stomach started to rumble violently as the last plates were placed on the table.

"It sounds like someone's hungry." Gracia said as she sat across from Ashlyn.

That made her laugh, "Well, food isn't exactly an easy thing to come by for me." Being hungry was the understatement of her life.

"What do you mean?" Elicia jumped up on the chair next to Ashlyn. Her small face and innocent eyes looked up at Ashlyn with curiosity. A heavy stone dropped in her stomach; how could she tell this girl the truth?

"Well, I wasn't as lucky as you. I didn't grow up with parents like yours." Ashlyn hoped that that was enough to keep her from asking more questions. She could see Maes' and Gracia's surprised faces from the corner of her eye. They were the faces she had grown used to over the years from telling that part of her story. Even though everyone lost their parents at some time in their lives, people were always shocked to hear it. The endless silence in the room was uncomfortable for everyone; until Ashlyn's stomach rumbled even more violently than last time.

"Okay, Elicia. Let's let Ashlyn eat." Maes distracted Elicia, "Sorry about that. She gets a little curious sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind." Ashlyn's memories of the families she had lived with flooded back to her. She could take the ridicule for trying to learn something that didn't exist, but it was the rejection that broke her. Constantly being thrown out like trash made her feel useless and hated; that she would never be shown any kindness by anyone. Even at the hundreds of soup kitchens and shelters she had gone to, she got the cold shoulder once anyone saw her scribbling in her alchemy journal.

"Here you go." Ashlyn returned from her memories to see Gracia holding out a plate of food.

"Uh, thank you." Ashlyn took the plate and looked at it for a moment. There were mashed potatoes, carrots, bread, and what looked to be spinach quiche. This was by far the best meal she'd seen in a long time.

"Go on, dig in. It's delicious!" Maes said while eating some quiche and so did her stomach as she looked at her food. When she took a bite, she felt like she was in heaven. The pastry, cheese and spinach were so perfect together! It melted in her mouth as she savored the taste. By far, it was the greatest thing she had ever eaten.

"How is it?" Gracia asked.

"Amazing." She said between bites, "It's the best food I've ever had." She couldn't hold herself back anymore. The food was there, and she was beginning to feel the hunger pains build up from years of not eating. Bite after bite, she devoured her dinner and filled her stomach until she wanted to hurl. Having a full stomach was a feeling she missed.

"So, Ashlyn, where are you from?" Maes took a sip of his drink.

The question caught her off guard. She quickly came up with an answer. "I'm actually not from here. I've been travelling for a long time, so I don't really have a place to call home." It wasn't lie, but it wasn't quite the truth either. Over the years she had gotten used to making up lies on the spot. With the way she lived, she would have been dead within a week if she couldn't lie.

The rest of dinner went on just like that. Question after question, followed by half-truths and half-lies. After the dishes were put away and Gracia had put Elicia to bed, Maes went over to a desk and brought back a book that Ashlyn recognized immediately, "I see you're an alchemist. You've got some pretty complex research in there." He handed the journal to Ashlyn.

"Thank you, I'm still new at it though. I have a lot to learn."

"Really? I don't know much about alchemy, but those circles in there look pretty complicated. What were you trying to do?"

Ashlyn froze. What could she tell him? That she was actually from another world? That she was an illegal immigrant? No, she knew the truth would just put her in jail. She had to come up with a cover story, and fast. "I was actually studying them. I try to decode transmutation circles so I can understand the basic of alchemy." There, that should be good.

"Huh, that's too bad. For a moment, I thought we had a potential state alchemist here."

_State alchemist?_ She thought, _People actually work as alchemists here?_She couldn't believe it. In her old world, alchemy was just a story that fools believed in, but here it was actually a part of life. People used alchemy to make a living. She needed to learn more and become a true alchemist.

"Anyways, I should probably let you go to bed now. You're probably pretty tired." Maes stood up, "Do you need help getting back?"

"I think I'm good, thanks." Ashlyn said. She still wasn't used to being treated like this. Carefully, trying not to open her wound or upset her stomach, she stood up from the table.

"Okay then. Sleep tight." Maes said. When Ashlyn was out of the dining room and back to the small bedroom, she sat down on the bed and took her head between her knees.

_I made it. I'm free._She thought. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered her old life; being sent from foster home to foster home, and then being thrown out to the streets at 13 years old. For 6 years, she lived on the streets searching for food or money, running from any sign of danger, and trying desperately to learn as much as she could about alchemy. All that time, she had built herself up to withstand anything, to not let anyone in that could hurt her, and now she didn't have to do it anymore. She could start over and have the life she wanted.

Slowly, being careful of the bandages on her side, she lowered herself onto the bed and covered up with the blankets. It had been a long time since she had a warm place to sleep, and she was very thankful for the help from Maes and his family, but she couldn't stay there for long. Thinking of a way to repay the Hughes family, she sighed and let her body relax. Before she knew it, her eyes got heavier and heavier as she drifted into a deep sleep.

• • • • •

The silver moonlight peered through the curtains from across the room and shadows danced across the walls as Ashlyn snuck around the apartment. In the kitchen, she slipped a couple buns into her jacket pockets and felt the guilt gnaw at her insides. Taking from the people who had gone out of their way to help her made her feel like the biggest asshole in the world, but she had no idea when her next chance for food was going to turn up. Going back to the living room, she tore a sheet out of her journal to write a note, apologizing for sneaking out and not being able to pay them back right away. It was all she could do for now, even though they deserved more.

Placing the note on the table, she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror hanging on the wall. Grey-blue, empty looking eyes stared back; her brown hair was loosely tied in a braid that fell over her shoulder; the blood-stained, faded blue canvas jacket that had kept her from freezing to death for countless nights. Looking like a mess, she knew she had to find someplace to clean up or else she would be questioned about the blood that ran down her jacket, shirt, and pants. She turned to the door and crept across room, trying to make as little sound as possible. When she reached the door, she turned the handle slowly and cracked it opened very gingerly.

"Leaving so soon?"


	3. Interrogation

Ashlyn jumped back from the door and nearly screamed when the voice spoke. But as her eyes began to make out a figure standing in the kitchen doorway, she could see Maes with a slight smirk on his face, "M-Maes, I-"

"No need to explain. I knew it wouldn't be long until you tried to leave." He stepped out of the kitchen doorway.

"How did you know?"

"You were on edge. I could tell you were a little hesitant on telling anything about yourself. Plus it's part of my job to know whether people are lying or not. Maybe we should have an honest conversation; after all, I did invite you into my home." And there it was; the little pang of guilt that hit Ashlyn right in the soft spot. She knew if she tried to argue with him, he would only make her feel worse about her decision to sneak out in the middle of the night. Reluctantly, she sighed as she shut the door and gave in to Maes' request.

• • • • •

After making some coffee, Maes and Ashlyn sat at the table in the kitchen to have their honest conversation. Ashlyn was beginning to worry about what was going to happen to her if Maes stated poking around too much.

"Before we start, I should probably tell you more about myself." Maes took a sip of his coffee, "I'm a Lieutenant-Colonel in the Amestrian military. So telling me the truth is in your best interest right now. I don't mean to scare you, but you should at least know who you're talking to." Fear ran through Ashlyn's spine. She had dealt with the police a million times, but she had never faced the military. She'd really screwed herself now. Why didn't she just leave right away? Why did she have to dig herself deeper and deeper into the trouble she wanted to avoid? It was too late now. Like Maes said, it _was_in her best interest to tell the truth.

"I don't know really where to start." Ashlyn looked down at her hands. There were too many things to choose from.

"Hmm, well, I can tell that you're not from Amestris. So how about telling me where you came from?"

"Um," Ashlyn thought for a moment. How could she tell him that she was from another world? "Well, it's not a place that most people can reach. You can only get there through alchemy."

"A place you can only get to through alchemy? That's a new one. How about telling me the name of this place."

"The last place I was in before I came here was called England. I don't think anyone here would know about it."

"England." Maes took another sip of his coffee. Clearly he was trying to figure out whether Ashlyn was telling the truth or if she was just crazy, "Nope, don't think I've ever heard of it. Anyways, let's move on. The circles in your journal, what are they really?"

"Most are just ones that I copied out of books. But I did come up with one myself. It's what I used to get here." She pulled out her journal from the inside pocket of her jacket, placed it on the table, and turned to the page that had her transmutation circle. It was a fairly simple one compared to the others in her journal.

"What do you mean you used it to get here?"

"Um. Well, I…" Ashlyn knew that this was where things would turn for the worst, "Where I came from, alchemy… isn't common. So, I had to use a… philosopher's stone to have enough power for the transmutation. After that, I was dragged off to this massive doorway, where I was pulled in by these weird black hands. Then I woke up here, in your home." Maes could easily throw her in an asylum based on what she'd told him. She tried to keep herself from shaking with fear.

"Hmm." Maes took a moment to think. This only made Ashlyn even more nervous, "You said you used a philosopher's, right? Do you still have it?"

"No. I gave it up to come here. That was the price."

Maes sighed, but Ashlyn couldn't tell whether it was relief or disappointment, "One more thing. Your journal, I noticed some of the dates were… off. Care to explain?"

"Off? What do you mean?"

"They were a nearly hundred years in the future." Maes said as if Ashlyn didn't know the dates were wrong.

"What? Wait a minute. What year is it?"

"1914. I've heard of being a couple days off, but 98 years?" Ashlyn was speechless. How the hell was it 1914? Did she travel through time as well? She had no idea how to explain this one.

"I… I don't… Are you serious? 1914?" She said almost a little too loud, "Looks like my transmutation sent me through time as well."

"An alchemist from the future, huh? That would make an interesting story."

"So what now?" Ashlyn asked waiting to get the bad news, "Are you going to throw me in jail?"

"Hmm? Well, I could, but it would be more trouble than it's worth. Besides, I can tell you're not a spy or anything. But also," Maes paused for a moment, making the atmosphere even more serious, "Elysia's taken a liking to you! What kind of father would I be if upset my little Elysia by putting you in jail? I couldn't hurt her like that!"

_What the hell? He's going off about his daughter again? I just confessed to being an illegal immigrant and he's talking about his daughter?_ Ashlyn's shoulders dropped, _Guess he really does trust me_. She sat there and listened to Maes talk about Elicia for a good ten minutes until Ashlyn let out a yawn.

"You must be pretty tired by now. It's quite late."

"Yeah, I should probably get some sleep." Ashlyn pushed herself up from the chair.

"Alright then. But before you do, you have to promise to stay here. At least until your stitches are healed." Maes insisted again. He just couldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine." Ashlyn gave in. There was no point in arguing with him.

"Great! Well, 'night then. See you in the morning." Maes left Ashlyn alone in the kitchen. She was just about to head over to her room, when she remembered the buns she took. Quickly, she put them back where they belonged and felt the guilt fade away. Along with the guilt being lifted, she actually felt relieved that she told the truth. It was one of the rare times she was honest, and it made her feel good. She carefully made her way back to her room trying not to wake anyone else up. When she was back in bed, she felt slightly defeated that her plan had failed, but glad that she had a place to stay.

Again, she began to feel sleepy and her eyes started to get heavier. Within a few minutes, she was out and had a peaceful sleep that was long overdue.

• • • • •

The smell of eggs, bacon, and toast drifted through the air and into Ashlyn's room. Her eyes fluttered open to see sun light shining through the window. A little confused at first, she began to remember that she was staying at the Hughes' place. She sat up in bed stretched her body out. The bullet wound felt a little better than last night, but was still sore. Swinging herself out of bed, she followed the smell of food and found Gracia and Elicia in the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning." Gracia smiled. She stood in front of the stove, holding a pan full of eggs.

"Good morning." Ashlyn yawned.

"Good morning!" Elysia yelled out, she was sitting at the table with paper and colored pencils everywhere. Ashlyn went to sit down; she would have helped out if she knew how to cook, but she would probably just burn the food, or even start a fire. Cooking was never her strong suit.

"I drew you a picture." Elysia gave one of her drawings to Ashlyn. There were four stick people standing on a grassy hill on a sunny day, "It's all of us. You can be part of our family now."

"Oh. Thank you." Ashlyn could feel a small lump growing in her throat. She forced herself to hold it back. She definitely wasn't about to start her day off crying.

"Okay, Elysia. It's time to set the table." Gracia came over to the table with plates in her hands.

"Okay!" Elysia gathered her things and helped Gracia with the dishes.

"Do you need any help?" Ashlyn asked. She felt to useless just sitting there.

"Oh, no. It's okay, you can relax. We wouldn't be very good hosts if we made you work." Gracia finished setting the plates with Elysia. Ashlyn still felt like she should have been doing something. After the food was on the table and Gracia and Elysia were sitting too, Maes stepped into the kitchen and joined them.

"Mmm! This smells delicious!" He wore a blue uniform, with a golden cord on the right, and two gold stars on each shoulder. He looked way more intimidating than last night now that he wore his military uniform, "Morning Ashlyn! Did you have a good sleep?" A smirk crept across his face. He just loved to jab Ashlyn with guilt filled comments.

"Yes, actually; I had a great sleep." She leaned back in her chair. She wasn't going to let Maes guilt her all the time.

"That's good." He took a sip of coffee that Gracia had given him. Once the food was on the table, everyone began to fill their plates and eat. Ashlyn was in a very happy place when eating her bacon. The crispy, flavourful, delicious bacon made her taste buds go crazy. Bacon truly was the greatest of all meats.

"Uh-oh, looks like I'm running late." Maes glanced at his watch, "I'll see you after work, honey." He reached down and gave Gracia and Elysia both a kiss and a hug. Taking a piece of toast and his coffee, he started to leave, but before he did, he shot Ashlyn another look that could only mean one thing. _Don't go try to sneak off again._Then he was off to work.

"I just about forgot. I laid out some clothes for you in your room. They should fit." Gracia said.

"Oh, thank you." It wasn't like Ashlyn could keep wearing her bloodstained clothes. She felt very grateful that she was there. Not many people she had met were this kind to her.

After breakfast, she tried to help Gracia clean the dishes, but was turned down. Both Gracia and Maes were adamant on Ashlyn relaxing, and that made her feel like she was taking advantage of them. Even though it would be a tough battle, she was determined to help the Hughes family in some way.

When she was back in her room, she found a pile of folded clothes on the second bed in the room. There was a rose pink, knee length dress and a white shawl to go with it. Ashlyn had never really worn a dress; she was only used to her jacket, shirt, jeans and boots.

Suddenly, Ashlyn heard a knock at the door and turned to see Gracia, "Elysia and I are going out to buy some groceries soon. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure." Ashlyn said, "Um. I was wondering if I could use your washroom to clean up?" Even though they had taken her in, she still felt weird asking for anything.

"Yes, go ahead. It's just down the hall to the left." Gracia said, "Do you need anything else?"

"I think I'm good. Thank you." When Gracia left, Ashlyn took the clothes and went to the washroom. She placed the clothes on a small table next to the tub and looked at herself in the mirror. She needed a shower badly. Embarrassment set in as she realised that this is how Maes, Gracia, and Elysia had seen her.

Breaking her gaze, she began to undress and untie her hair. Being careful of her stitches, she took her clothing off and put it in a pile in the corner of the room. Cold air swept across her bare skin and gave her goose bumps as she started the shower. Stepping into the water, she was enveloped in the warmth that she longed to feel. The dirt on her body began to wash away along with some tension in her shoulders. Taking the soap in her hands, she lathered her body and scrubbed her skin until it was raw. It felt good to finally be clean. Finishing up, she washed and conditioned her hair; twice just to be sure.

When she stepped out of the shower, she grabbed a towel to protect herself from the cold air surrounding her and grabbed another towel to dry her hair. Her entire body felt like it was tingling and her hair felt so light; another feeling that she was foreign to.

After she was dry, she reached down to the table and picked up the dress that Gracia had lent her. Being just as careful getting dressed as she was getting undressed, she slipped the dress over her head and onto her body. It was weird not feeling the confinement of jeans. When she was finished getting dressed she collected her clothes and towels, but before she left the washroom, she caught a glimpse of herself in the now steam-free mirror. She actually looked pretty when she was clean and in a nice outfit. Ashlyn was shocked to see this new version of her staring back. When she came back to reality, she stepped out of the washroom to find Gracia walking by with a laundry basket in her arms.

"Oh, wow. That dress looks really nice on you." Gracia complimented.

"Thank you for lending it to me."

"No need to thank me. It was no trouble at all. I can take those for you." She looked at the clothing in Ashlyn's arms.

"Okay. Do you need any help?"

"Please, just relax while you're here. You are trying to heal, right?" Gracia said.

"Fine. But you can't keep me from helping you forever, you know." Ashlyn told her. She laughed as she went to do the laundry. With that said, Ashlyn went back to the kitchen to find Elysia still drawing at the table. Deciding to play with her until they went out to shop, Ashlyn was filling with excitement and anticipation as she waited to go out and see the new world she would call home.


	4. Central Command Center

**I finally got chapter 4 done! It feels like I've been working on it forever. Things are definitely starting to change now, so I'm really excited about writing the next chapters. I'm also going to do a bio on Ashlyn soon (might even draw a pic of her); it will probably be on my Tumblr account (it's on my FanFic profile) or I'll post it up on my profile. Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

The chilly winter air nipped at Ashlyn's cheeks and filled her nose with the aromas emanating from the market stalls along the street. Everywhere, people were shopping, chatting, and pushing through crowded areas. Gracia, Elicia, and Ashlyn went to food stall after food stall and picked up the groceries they needed. But after about half an hour, Elysia started to get bored.

"Are we done yet?" Elysia, who was holding Ashlyn's hand, asked.

"Almost honey. Just hang in there." Gracia said while looking at some apples. Elysia started to swing on Ashlyn and pull at her sleeve. Clearly she wanted to do something other than watch her mother shop.

"Are we done now?" She asked again. Gracia let out a defeated sigh.

"Hey Elysia? Wold you like to go play over by the fountain?" Ashlyn tried to distract her. Elysia's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Okay!" She began to pull Ashlyn away from her mother and towards the fountain in the middle of the square. Ashlyn looked back to see if Gracia was okay with this.

"Go ahead. I'll come get you when I'm finished." Gracia smiled. She seemed relieved that Ashlyn was entertaining her daughter. Elysia began to pull harder and Ashlyn took that as her queue to go. When they reached the fountain, Elysia stood on her toes to look at the flowing water and Ashlyn sat on the ledge. She watched the people in the market and began to imagine what their lives were like. They didn't look or act differently than the people from her world, but they all had different lives. They lived in a world similar, but completely different from hers. It was fascinating to see that humans were the same, no matter where they lived.

Suddenly, Elysia jumped back from the fountain and ran off into the crowd.

"Elysia!" Ashlyn ran after her, panicking that she had lost sight of her. When she pushed through a group of people, she found Elicia looking at a children's book. Ashlyn let out a sighed as she felt relief. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if she lost her, "Elysia, you can't run off like that. You could get lost."

"Sorry." She went back to trying to read the children's book she had found. Elysia was just too cute to get mad at. Looking up to find the fountain, she saw that they were in a used book store. Shelves and tables covered in books filled almost every space available. In front of Ashlyn was a bin of old books that looked like they belonged in the back of a library. Curious, she dug through the books to find various genres. There was everything from cookbooks to manuals to encyclopedias. Nothing in the bin interested Ashlyn until she reached the bottom. Hidden in the corner, she saw something that looked wrapped leather. She pulled it out ever so gently so not to damage it. On a closer look, she saw it was a journal, much like her own but on the verge of falling apart. Carefully untying the leather, she opened it to the first page to find the words, _Elemental Alchemy_.

Her curiosity spiked as she read over the words twice just to be sure. Gingerly flipping through the pages she read other titles such as _water_, _metal_, _fire_, and _ice_. But one particular title stopped her from turning the page: _lightning_. She began to read what in the old journal. She read about how lighting formed, how its heat was hot enough to make that air around it explode. She remembered the nights of seeking shelter from thunderstorms; having to cover her ears to block out the violent rumbles that came from the skies. Now she was learning how to control it. With this journal and the knowledge she gained from the doors she passed through, it felt like millions of dots in her head were connecting.

"Did you find something you like?" Gracia walked up behind Ashlyn.

"Oh, uh, just an alchemy book. I think Elysia found something." They looked down to see Elysia engrossed in the children's book in her hands. Even though she probably couldn't read it, she still looked like she was enjoying it.

"Well then, we'll just have to buy them then." Gracia started to walk towards the shopkeeper.

"You don't have to-"

"Please, Ashlyn. There's nothing wrong with accepting from others." Gracia turned to face her. Clearly, she wasn't going to give up either.

After the books were purchased, they three of them started heading home. It was about noon and the streets were getting a little too busy for Elysia. Ashlyn on the other hand didn't even notice. She had her nose in her new book and only looked up once in a while just to make sure she wasn't lost.

• • • • •

Several hours after they had gotten home, Ashlyn had changed back into her now dry and blood free clothing and was still reading the journal Gracia had bought her. Elysia had tried to read along with her, but pretty soon after, boredom set in and she left to do something else. She was just about finished reading the lightning section of the journal when Maes had come home.

"Ah! It's good to be back!" He closed the door behind him and came into the living room where Ashlyn was, "Hey, Ashlyn! You won't believe the opportunity I got for you! I have a friend in town who's a state alchemist! I'm sure you could learn a lot from him."

"Really? That's great!" She knew that this was a start of her new life. She could now see a light in her future.

"Good, 'cause you're gonna meet him tonight." Maes said as he went to greet Gracia and Elysia.

_Tonight?_ Ashlyn thought. She couldn't believe that she was going to meet a state alchemist! Everything was happening so fast! After waiting a few minutes, Maes came back into the living room and took her to go meet his friend, the alchemist.

• • • • •

"Alright." Maes' attitude became serious, "Now that you're in Central Command Center, you have to call me Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes. Formality is big here." He led Ashlyn down a long blank hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. When they were outside of the Command Center, Ashlyn couldn't believe the size of the place. It was a fortified castle in the middle of a city! Ashlyn stared in awe when they entered to fortress. Now that they were inside and looking for Maes' friend, Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Here we are." Maes stopped at two large doors on the right and stepped inside, "Yo, Roy! Hell of an order you drew, to take the Freezing Alchemist into custody, huh? Or is this your big chance to be promoted to Central?"

_What the hell happened to formality?_Ashlyn stood just outside the doorway.

"Oh? By any chance, are you the Elric brothers? Hey Ashlyn, guess today's your lucky day, you get to meet three alchemists now!"

Ashlyn stepped into a very plain room that matched the hallway. There were two people in military uniforms like Maes, a kid in a red jacket, and someone in a huge suit of armour.

_Why is he wearing that?_Ashlyn knew she had travelled back in time, but she was certain that people didn't wear full body armour in the 1900s.

"Wow, it's an honor to meet the youngest State Alchemist!" Maes went to shake hands with the guy in armour, "I'm Maes Hughes, Lieutenant-Colonel."

"Um, I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric." Ashlyn thought that Alphonse's voice was high for his size.

"What? _You're_the Fullmetal Alchemist?!" Maes and Ashlyn were both shocked to see that the little kid sitting across from them was a state alchemist.

_Fullmetal? Is that some sort of title?_Ashlyn thought as she watched the little alchemist tense up and stare at Maes. There seemed to be a dark aura emanating from the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Hughes." The man standing next to the window said.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't need anything, then go home." Clearly this man wasn't interested in talking with Maes now.

"I'll go once my business is done." Maes said, "Remember I told you about my guest? Well, I decided to bring her here. I thought you could teach her a few things about alchemy. Ashlyn, this is Colonel Roy Mustang. Roy, this is Ashlyn." Ashlyn gave a slight nod in Roy's direction. She could tell that he didn't want to talk at the moment.

"Hughes, you can't just-"

"It's settled then! I'll leave Ashlyn in your care now!" Maes said then turned to the Elric brothers, "You guys don't have a place to stay yet, right? So come home with me."

_Wait. What?_Ashlyn tried to process what just happened. Roy had the same look on his face that Ashlyn had.

Suddenly, Maes whipped out a picture of Gracia and Elicia and showed the Elric brothers, "My wife, Gracia, and my daughter, Elicia." Ashlyn had bet that he showed everyone that picture. And just as fast as he pulled out the picture, he dragged the brothers out of the room and started going off about his family, ignoring the kicking and screaming of the smaller brother.

"Uh, Lieutenant-Colonel….Hughes?" Ashlyn stood there, still trying to comprehend what happened. Maes had just left her there and replaced her with the Elric brothers! Turning to see Colonel Mustang pinching the bridge of his nose, she let out a sigh and said, "I'm sorry for the trouble. If you're busy, I can go."

"Hold on a minute." Roy said, "Hughes told me a little about you. How you got here." A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"He did?" Ashlyn hoped that Roy would be the same as Maes and not throw her in jail.

"Yes. I'm rather interested in your alchemic research. Maybe you could tell me about it later." Ashlyn knew that that was code for another _honest conversation_, "Anyways, I'll have Lieutenant Hawkeye show you to your room. Maes had a temporary dorm room set up for you until we go back to East City."

"East City?"

"Yes. My unit and I are station in the Eastern Command Center. As Maes said, you are now my responsibility."

Ashlyn didn't know how to respond to that. She barely met him and now she was his responsibility? There had to be something more going on.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Lieutenant Hawkeye smiled. Ashlyn nodded and followed her out of the small makeshift office. They walked in silence until they reached the outside of the main building and were passing through the courtyard.

"So, I hear that you're not from around here." Lieutenant Hawkeye broke the silence.

"No, I'm not." Ashlyn said as she scanned the courtyard. Was it really safe talking about this on military property?

"I also heard you're an alchemist. Is that right?"

"Yeah. I'm just starting out though. I've only been able to do theory work."

"You don't have to worry. There's no one within ear shot of us. You can relax." She had obviously noticed Ashlyn's nervous glancing, "I'm sorry about the Colonel. He's working on an assignment right now and he needs to focus. He can get a little grumpy when he's in the middle of work."

"That's okay. I could see how someone would get stressed in this job." They reached another building just as she said that. It was smaller than the main one, but still impressive. They both went inside and Lieutenant Hawkeye began to explain the rules of the female dorm rooms. They were pretty simple rules that anyone would expect, so Ashlyn didn't feel too worried.

"And here we are." They stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall, "It's a simple room for one person. Most dorm rooms hold several people, but seeing as it's just a temporary stay, we were able to get you this." She opened the door to show a small corner dorm. There was a small bed, a side table, a trunk and another door that led to a bathroom. Like Lieutenant Hawkeye said, it was simple, but Ashlyn liked it.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"It's not a problem." She said, "I have to return to the Colonel now, so I'll let you settle in."

Ashlyn gave her a nod before she left. For a woman who seemed disciplined and hardworking, she was quite kind too. Ashlyn was lucky to have met all these people. Anyone else and she could be right back on the streets, struggling to live. Starting to feel sleep set in, she went to lie on the bed. But just as she put her head in the pillow, she heard a crunch from beneath it.

"Huh?" She reached under the pillow and pulled out an envelope with her name written on the back in chicken scratch. Ripping the seal, she took the letter out and began to read.

_I'm sorry I had to leave you like that. We had to make it look like it wasn't planned out. After I told Roy about your situation, we decided it was safer for you to get out of Central. Also, Roy wants to know how you got that philosopher's stone. Something like that could attract a lot of bad attention. Anyways, Gracia and I packed a suitcase for you so you didn't go to East City empty-handed. It should be under the bed. After you read this letter, dispose of it. We don't want anyone to know your secret now, do we?_

_Maes_

_P.S._

_Don't worry about the suitcase. Everything in there is yours now. Okay?_

_What did you do now, Maes?_She thought. Before checking under the bed, she went to the washroom, ripped the note into several pieces and flushed it down the toilet. It was the best she could do in with what she had. Returning to the bed, she reached under to find a leather suitcase. She set it on the covers, opened it and was surprised at the first thing she saw. It was the picture that Elysia had drawn for her. She must have helped with packing. Placing the picture aside, Ashlyn continued to search the suitcase. She found a couple of dresses and pairs shoes that probably came from Gracia, her journal and the book she just got, and a small envelope tucked in the side. She pulled it out, opened it, and found a small wad of bills.

"Really?" She sighed. Even when she wasn't with them, they still helped her. Putting everything back in the suitcase, she slid it back where she had found it. Suddenly, she felt a yawn overtake her and remind her of the fatigue that sat in the back of her mind. After taking off her boots and her jacket, she flipped the lights off and slipped into bed, letting the cold sheets brush up against her skin, giving her goose bumps. It was only a matter of minutes until she had succumbed to fatigue and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Lightning and Ice

**Phew! Finally finished chapter 5! I had school all last week so I didn't have much time to write. I also have school for the next two weeks, then Christmas vacation, so I should get some more chapters (and a bio on Ashlyn) done then. Enjoy! **

* * *

Ashlyn slept soundly in the small military dorm room bed, twisted up in the covers trying to stay warm. The only sounds that could be heard were her soft breathing and light knocking on the door.

"Ugh." Ashlyn groaned as she opened her eyes to the dim grey light peering in through the window. Taking a few seconds to register her surroundings, she heard the knocks come again, "Ugh, coming."

Dragging herself out of bed and across the room, she opened the door to see a blonde haired woman in a blue uniform standing before her, "Lieutenant Hawkeye?" The light from the hallway blinded Ashlyn so she couldn't see clearly.

"Good morning, Ashlyn. I'm sorry to wake you at this hour, but Colonel Mustang would like to talk to you."

"Now? What time is it?" She could tell it was a much earlier time than she usually woke up at.

"6 'o clock." The lieutenant said casually. She was probably used to being at work this early.

"Alright then. I'll be ready soon. You can come in if you want." Ashlyn was just being polite. Hawkeye could come in whether Ashlyn liked it or not.

Quickly going to the bathroom, she jumped in the shower, washed up, and was out it 5 minutes. She thought about changing into one of the dresses that Gracia had given her, but she wanted them to stay clean as long as they could. Besides, she hadn't been wearing her usual outfit for too long.

"I'm ready when you are." Ashlyn said as she stepped out of the bathroom. Hawkeye nodded and led Ashlyn from the dorm.

The morning air was cold against her skin and semi-wet hair until they get into the warmer main building. It was much busier today than it was last night. Several people passing them would stop to salute Lieutenant Hawkeye, and then rush off to whatever they were doing. As soon as they got into Colonel Mustang's temporary office, they both noticed him sleeping behind his desk.

"Um. Are you sure he wanted to talk now?" Ashlyn asked.

Without a word, Hawkeye walked over to Mustang's desk and said, "Sir. Ashlyn is here to see you."

"Huh?" He lifted his head to look at Hawkeye. He looked like he was still half asleep.

"I said Ashlyn is here to speak with you, sir." She seemed used to this sort of thing with Mustang.

He looked over at Ashlyn standing near the couches. Immediately, he pulled himself together, realizing that he was caught slacking off by a civilian, "Right. Thank you Lieutenant." He stood up from behind his desk and came over to Ashlyn.

"So, Ashlyn, I'd like to talk to you about your alchemy. I've heard it's different than most and that it requires a substantial amount of power. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind." Ashlyn could tell he would want all the details about her alchemy and how she had gotten a philosopher's stone. They went to sit on the couches and Roy began to ask questions just like Maes did. She explained that she wasn't from Amestris and that she had used alchemy to get there. About God, the doors, and the philosopher's stone. With each detail, he looked to be more and more interested as he inched closer to the edge of his seat. Finally, after an hour of answering questions, Mustang ended his little interrogation and let out a sigh.

"So you used a philosopher's stone to cross through the Gates and come to our world. If I didn't know any better, I would think it was just a story. But I know someone who has also seen the Gates, and your description matches up with his. So that leads me to believe you're telling the truth."

Ahlyn was relieved that Colonel Mustang believed her. But now she had some questions of her own, "You said 'the Gates', is that what you call them?"

"I've been told that's what they're called."

"And who was the other person that saw the Gates?"

"You met him briefly last night. His name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

_That kid? He's the one who saw the Gates?_ Ashlyn was even more shocked. Maybe that explained why he was a State Alchemist at such a young age.  
"You should be thankful. The Gates can be a very cruel place. Those boys paid a heavy toll after committing the taboo."

"Taboo?"

Suddenly, someone burst through the door of Mustang's office with an important message, "Colonel Mustang, sir!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"We have news on Isaac McDougal! He's been spotted!"

Mustang's demeanor became dead serious just like that. Clearly this was of great importance, "Stay here. Don't leave until I come back." He said to Ashlyn as he stood and left with Hawkeye following close behind.

"Um. Okay?" Ashlyn was alone now in the middle of a military headquarters. She felt so small and defenseless against what she knew was outside those doors. She decided to stick with what Mustang said and stay in the safety of the office.

• • • • •

After a few hours of wondering around the office, catching up on sleep, and extreme boredom, Ashlyn was starting to get restless. She had wished she had brought a book to read. She would've read one of the books on Mustang's desk, but she didn't want to snoop around military property.

"How much longer is he gonna take?" She mumbled as she slouched on the couch. Looking up to look at the ceiling for the millionth time, she glanced at the light and watched as it flickered ever so slightly. She thought of the electricity that ran through it and wondered if she could do the same thing, "Maybe I could try some alchemy?"

And why not? No one was around to get hurt and she hadn't even done any alchemy since she came to Amestris. Pulling herself up and sitting on the edge of her seat, she began to focus on the alchemic knowledge stored in her head. It felt like she had an energy flowing through her, that she could control at her own will. Letting her body lead the way, her hands came together and power began to serge through her arms. It was like she was making a transmutation circle with her body. Slowly, she pulled her hands apart and let the power grow. Small sparks jumped from hand to hand, trying to keep the circle together. Ashlyn focused more on the lightning and made it grow. It was now jumping away from her like a lashing whip, but she was still able to hold it. Suddenly, the door slammed open and startled Ashlyn, causing her to lose focus and end up electrifying the coffee table in front of her.

She whipped around to see Colonel Mustang with Lieutenant Hawkeye right behind him, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" She panicked and stood to hide the table behind her.

"Was that lightning?" He asked, completely ignoring the fact that she had just fried and split the table in half.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well then, it looks like I might have use for you after all." He smiled. Ashlyn just looked at him, wondering what use she could be, "How good are you at following orders?"

"Huh?" _What kind of a question is that?_She thought.

"I said: How good are you at following orders?" He demanded.

"Uh, I can follow orders. I guess."

"You guess?"

"No, no. I can." She saw the fire in his eyes; the desire and determination of a leader. She felt like she couldn't let him down.

"Good. I need any alchemist I can get my hands on. There's a dangerous criminal on the loose right now and he must be stopped. Are you ready to join my team?"

Ashlyn couldn't believe he was asking her to hunt down a criminal. Normally, she was the one being chased, but now she was on the hunt. Straightening herself and standing ready, she looked Colonel Mustang right in the eye and accepted his request, "Yes, sir!"

• • • • •

"Now then, our target is Isaac McDougal, the Freezing Alchemist!" Colonel Mustang explained to the group of soldiers following close behind through the city streets, "Our objective is to get him into custody. Do not shoot to kill!" Ashlyn was following close behind to be able to hear the orders and to not get lost. The sun had set and night had fallen over Central; one could easily get lost is the thousands of alleys that filled the city.

"Colonel, sir! The target has been spotted three blocks east of our position!" A man carrying some sort of mobile military phone said.

"Right. Let's move!" Mustang led everyone through the streets and in behind a large apartment building. Curious why he had chosen this building, Ashlyn looked up to seen a man standing on the corner of the roof, looking out over the city. It was hard to tell, but he was also wearing the same uniform as the men around her, "Get into position when we're on the roof and only fire on my command."

After the back door was opened, they all rushed inside and up the stairs to the roof. Once on the top floor, they forced their way through the roof doors and lined up just as Roy ordered. Watching the Freezing Alchemist, Ashlyn stood off to the side so she could get a clear path to him if she needed to use her alchemy.

"It's been a long time, Freezing." Mustang broke the silence.

Isaac turned to rest his eyes on Mustang, "Roy Mustang… or rather, the Flame Alchemist."

"It's a shame, having to fight against someone who was once a war buddy." Mustang replied.

"War buddy? I have no friends." He scowled, "The only ones in Ishval were the rotten military and their dogs!" Ashlyn was taken back by what he said.

Suddenly, she heard a snap and saw flames blast towards Isaac. But just as quick as the flames came, Isaac created a wall of water to counter the fire. Steam filled the air, making it difficult to see what was going on. But just as it cleared up, Ashlyn could make out Isaac reaching down to the pipes and the familiar blue alchemy lightning. Water exploded from the pipes and started to rain over everyone, especially Mustang.

"Flame will never beat water!" Isaac ran off with a look of victory on his face.

"Colonel!" The men said together.

"Don't worry about me! After him!"

With that said, they all ran back to the stairs, except Ashlyn. She ran directly after Isaac by herself. She was half way across the ice bridge he made when he changed it back to water. But lucky for Ashlyn, she was close enough to jump over and grab hold of the building's edge.

"Ashlyn! What are you doing?!" Mustang saw her hanging off the building next door.

"I'm goin' after him!" She pulled herself up onto the roof and ran after Isaac, jumping from building to building with all her strength. Mustang's calls soon became nothing but wordless sounds in the background, "Isaac!" She yelled and unleashed her lightning in his path, destroying part of the building with it.

"Huh, another military dog? Are you going to try to stop me?" He turned to face her.

"Turn yourself in! This is useless!" She demanded.

"Useless? I'm saving this country! If you only knew what the military was planning-"

"Enough! I'm not part of the military and I don't know what they're planning. But what you're doing is wrong! Killing officers for just doing their jobs isn't saving anyone!" She remembered the bodies she saw earlier that day. Some were frozen solid, and others looked like they had been boiled to death.

"Hmph. I see you're not going to listen." He raised his hand and aimed at Ashlyn, "I suggest you get out of my way."

She stood her ground, refusing to let him leave. Suddenly, she felt the wind pickup and the air around her get drier. She watched as ice began to form in Isaac's hand and shape into a simple spear. But what Isaac didn't seem to know, was that he was just making it easier for her. She knew from the alchemy book, that the moisture moving around her was making charges, which was perfect for lightning. Just as he wound up and threw the spear, Ashlyn clapped her hands together and released her power. But what she didn't take into consideration was the distance between them. Before she could even react, the lightning exploded with thunder and blasted her off the roof.

The ringing in her ears and the whirling in her head kept her from getting her bearings as she fell. Suddenly, after was seemed to be forever, she felt something hit her then everything became still again. She couldn't have hit the ground. She imagined dying like that to be much more painful.

"Young lady? Young lady?!" A voice in the distance called.

Ashlyn opened her eyes to see a large bald man with a mustache holding her, "Huh? What happened? Where's Isaac?"

"Young lady, are you alright?" He asked again.

"I'm fine." She forced herself to sit up, "Where is he? The Freezing Alchemist?"

"McDougal? You were fighting him?" He stood up as she stepped out of his arms.

"Major Armstrong! Ashlyn! There you are!" Colonel Mustang appeared out of nowhere.

"Sir!" The man named Armstrong saluted Mustang.

"Ashlyn. Are you alright?" He was soaking wet and looked to be very irritated.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy."

"What happened to following orders?" He demanded.

"Huh? I was following orders. You said to go after him and I did." Ashlyn defended herself.

"I didn't mean go after him and almost get yourself killed. That was reckless!"

"Well, I'm not dead, alright. I'm here, right now, alive and breathing!" Ashlyn put an end to the conversation. There wasn't anything more to talk about.

"Ugh, fine." He gave up the fight, "Major Armstrong, we need your assistance."

"Yes, sir!" Armstrong said.

"Fullmetal is looking for Isaac. I want you two to find him and give him any help he needs." Mustang ordered, "And Ashlyn. Try not to get yourself killed again. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded and watched Mustang walk off who was soon after joined by Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Shall we go, Miss Ashlyn?" Major Armstrong looked down at her.

_Damn he's tall!_She thought as she compared her petite size to his moose-like build. She nodded and followed him out of the alley and out into the open. Suddenly, an earthquake ruptured the streets and red lightning filled the sky.

_What the…_Ashlyn remembered the familiar sight. She remembered it from the night she used the philosopher's stone and left her world.

"Everyone! Find shelter now!" Major Armstrong yelled. Together, Armstrong and Ashlyn led people away from alchemic lightning into safer areas. But just as they were about done, something gleamed in the distance.

A massive iceberg ripped through the streets; destroying everything in its path. Ashlyn could see people ducking into buildings and running for their lives, including the Elric brothers. The sight of the ice made her stomach drop.

"Take a good look at the artistic alchemy..." Major Armstrong said as he stepped in front of the colossal iceberg. Ashlyn was tempted to run, but she fought her instinct and readied her alchemy.

"He's all yours, Major!" Edward yelled as he ran past Armstrong.

"…that has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!" Armstrong pulled back and let all his strength crash into the iceberg with tremendous force. But instead of stopping, the ice jetted out to the side and right through the buildings next to it.

"What?!" Major Armstrong was dumbfounded.

"What are you doing, Major!" The smaller Edward yelled.

"Uh, I was just…" Suddenly, another iceberg crashed through some buildings a block down from where they were standing. Things were getting worse by the second and something had to be done fast.

"Major! Al and I will stop him!" Edward took charge, "While we do the transmutation circles…"

"…Must be destroyed! You got it!" Armstrong said. They watched as the Elric brothers ran off to stop Isaac. Armstrong turned to Ashlyn and said, "Let's go."

"Right." They attacked the ice with everything they had, but no matter what they did the ice kept coming back. Several times they had attempted to go straight to the transmutation circles, but the ice was too quick for them.

Suddenly, another iceberg came ripping through the buildings, nearly running over a group of people in the process. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a family duck into an alley trying to escape, but what they didn't see was the ice coming to freeze the alley over.

"Hey! Wait!" She left Armstrong and ran towards the trapped family.

"Ashlyn!" Armstrong yelled.

"There's a family stuck in the alley! Keep holding off the ice!" She yelled back. After seeing his strength, she knew he could handle it himself. Using her alchemy, she was able to blast a hole big enough to get to the family.

"Come on! You can't stay here!" She ordered. The parents and their two young children got up and ran through the hole that Ashlyn had made. It was already beginning to close and she didn't have much time to get out. But just as she stood up, the ground beneath her froze over.

"Ugh!" She grunted as she slipped and smacked her head on the ground. Grunting through the pain and desperately trying to stay conscious, the last thing she saw before blacking out was her only escape closing up, sealing her in the alley.


	6. Voyage to the East

**OKAY! Finally! I'm finished chapter six (which took freaking forever 'cause of school, work, etc...) Things are starting to get interesting, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Her condition is stable. She does have a minor concussion, but she should be fine." A young woman spoke. It was difficult to tell, but it sounded like she was in a small room of some sort.

"That's a relief." A familiar voice said. Ashlyn couldn't quite but a face to it though, "I was beginning to worry that I was too late."

"Ugh." Ashlyn grunted as she shifted in the bed she was laying in. She opened her eyes to see a nurse and Major Armstrong standing at the end of her bed, "What the… Where am I?"

"Ah! You're finally awake! You're in Central General Hospital." The nurse smiled, "I'll give you two a moment."

When the nurse was gone and Ashlyn and Armstrong were alone, things took a turn for the unexpected, "Ashlyn! I'm so relieved to see that you're awake!" Major Armstrong said with a passion that Ashlyn had never seen before. Suddenly, without warning he ripped off his shirt and started showing off his muscles, "I shall help you recover by inspiring you with my muscular perfection!"

"M-Major Armstrong?!" Ashlyn was horrified that this man just stripped in front of her, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Do not worry, Ashlyn. My muscular build has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations! It has been a powerful factor in the military and I am sure it will help you recover!" He inched closer to until he was right at her side and she was practically hanging out of her bed to get away. Suddenly, as if answering her prayers, Mustang walked in to see Ashlyn's horrified face.

"Major Armstrong! I'm sure Ashlyn would appreciate it if you didn't harass her while she's still recovering."

"If you say so, sir." Did Armstrong not notice Ashlyn trapped in the hospital bed, absolutely terrified?

"If you're done, I would like to speak with her alone." Mustang came around to the other side of the bed.

"Yes, sir." He picked up his uniform, "I think I'll give the Elric brothers a visit. They're probably getting restless having to stay here."

Mustang nodded and watched Armstrong leave. Stepping back to sit on the empty bed next to Ashlyn, he let out a sigh, "You do know that the more you put yourself in danger, the higher chance you have of dying, right?"

Ashlyn couldn't help but laugh. She was alive and well, yet he still felt the need to lecture her, "I couldn't just leave those people there. They would have died."

"You're right about that, but you need to be more careful next time."

"I was being careful! It's not my fault that ice is slippery!" Ashlyn defended herself. She certainly didn't want to be tagged as being careless.

"Alright, alright! I didn't mean anything by it." He raised his hands, trying to calm her down, "Anyways, the reason I came here was to tell you that we're heading back to Eastern Command Center."

"Really? When?"

"In a few hours."

_That soon?_She was surprised at how quickly they were leaving Central. She was a little disappointed. She was wanted to see the Hughes family again, "Got it." She nodded.

"Your release papers have been signed. I'll wait for you outside." He stood up and walked towards the door, "I have a file to report, so try to be quick."

Once Ashlyn was alone, she slipped out of bed and grabbed her clothes from the end table. She had a bit of a headache, but it wasn't too bad. After changing back into her usual clothes, she left the hospital room and found Mustang sitting on a bench down the hall.

"Ready?" He stood.

"Yep." She followed him to the secretary desk where she signed out. When they left the hospital, Mustang led her to a car waiting for them in front of the hospital; she could see Lieutenant Hawkeye sitting in the driver's seat. Once they were both in the back, Hawkeye wasted no time and drove off towards Central Command Center.

"Here." Mustang pulled out an envelope from under the seat and handed it to Ashlyn.

"What is it?" She took the envelope and ripped the seal.

"Your new ID. You're now an official Amestrian citizen."

"What?! How?!" Ashlyn's jaw dropped. She hadn't been a citizen of anything for a long time. How the hell was a military officer able to get a fake citizenship?

"I have my resources. Also, there are some documents in that give you a past here." Mustang said, "It wouldn't make sense if you just showed up out of nowhere, right?" A smirk played across his face.

Ashlyn pulled out several government-looking documents. She had ID, a birth certificate, and some other papers that she would look at later. Looking over the small card that was her ID, she memorized her new identity. Her new name was Ashlyn Fox and her birthday was May 17, 1894.

_Good guess, _Ashlyn thought as she saw the birthday. Continuing to read over some of the documents, she saw several names of cities, schools, and other places that she didn't recognize; but none the less, she memorized them.

Suddenly, the car slowed to a stop and Ashlyn looked up to see that they had reached Central Command Center. The huge walls made Ashlyn feel so insignificant.

"Wait here." Mustang ordered as he stepped out of the car and closed the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hawkeye's hand tense on the steering wheel. From what Ashlyn could tell Hawkeye seemed very close to Mustang. Everywhere he went, she was right there watching his back and ready for anything. While they waited in the car in silence, Ashlyn could feel Hawkeye's anxiety, even though her face gave away nothing.

• • • • •

"Here's your ticket. Have a nice trip." The lady at the booth smiled and slid the ticket under the window.

"Thank you." Ashlyn said as she took the small slip of paper and went to look for Mustang and Hawkeye in the crowded train station. With all the noise of the trains and people moving around, it was next to impossible to find them until Mustang began to wave above the crowd. She picked up her bag and weaved her way through the busy passengers.

"Is it always this busy?" Ashlyn finally reached Mustang and Hawkeye who stood near the clock in the middle of the station. She set her bag down and stretched out her arms, still feeling sore and tired from last night's encounter.

"Yes, on most days. Trains are the main mode of transportation in Amestris." Hawkeye answered.

Suddenly, a man on the train blew a whistle and announced, "All aboard for East City!"

"Let's go." Mustang turned on his heel towards the train.

Quickly, Ashlyn grabbed her bag and followed Mustang and Hawkeye to the train; but just before he stepped on, an icy chill shot down her spine. Whipping her head around to find the source of this chill, her eyes locked with a figure hiding in the shadows from across the station. She could see in the distance the figure wore a strange black outfit and had long dark green hair. The face stared back at Ashlyn with an intensity that froze Ashlyn on the spot.

"Miss?" The conductor brought Ashlyn back to reality, "Are you heading to East City?"

"Uh, y-yeah." She showed him her ticket and stepped on to the train. But before she went to find Mustang and Hawkeye, she looked back to the strange figure, but it was gone.

_I must be seeing things._She thought as she scanned the train; she found Hawkeye and Mustang sitting near the end, across from each other. Mustang was talking and smiling at Hawkeye with a certain look in his eyes. She almost felt guilty interrupting their little moment.

"So, how long does it take to reach East City?" Ashlyn placed her bag up top and sat next to Hawkeye.

"Just a few hours. If there are no interruptions, we may even get to relax a bit." Mustang stretched out his arms and let out a yawn. There were small bags under his eyes; probably exhaustion from hunting down Isaac McDougal.

"Actually, sir. There is a report for you to read." Hawkeye said calmly. Instantly, Mustang's shoulders slumped and his face filled with irritation.

"I can never catch a break, can I?" He sighed as he took the folder and went over its contents.

"I'm just making sure you don't fall behind on your work." A small smile played across her face.

After the train was filled, they were off to East City without a second's hesitation. The train pulled out of the station with a sudden jerk and screeching of wheels on the track. Ashlyn watched as Central shrunk into the distance until it finally disappeared from sight. From what she had seen, Amestris reminded her quite a bit of Europe. Central's layout, the buildings, and the country that now surrounded them. It all brought back memories of when she first arrived in England.

When she was in foster care, she had lived in the US; being sent from city to city, from state to state, and living on a very short leash. But when she was kicked out, the world became her playground. She would travel across the country and sneak across borders searching for any useful alchemic research. But when her search was coming to a grinding halt, she decided to look somewhere with more resources: Europe. Sneaking onto a freight ship, she spent weeks crossing the Atlantic Ocean through monstrous storms, sneaking around and running from angry crew members just about every other day, and stealing anything she could get her hands on. It was a tough trip, but she learned lots things that saved her ass more than enough times. Once she had reached the shores of England, she found exactly what she was looking for: the alchemy that brought her to Amestris and the philosopher's stone.

Suddenly, a yawn brought her back from her time blurred memories. She felt weariness set in and her muscles begin to ache from last night's adventure. Stretching her legs out and shifting in her seat, she began to get comfortable and relax. A jealous grunt come from Mustang as he flipped through the report he unwillingly read. Ignoring him, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, waiting to wake in the East.

• • • • •

"She got on a train to East City with that Flame boy and his girlfriend." The green-haired homunculus said plainly; clearly not interested in the task that was given to him.

"Hmm." A ghostly pale man sat before the homunculus in a throne like chair, thinking about the information that was just given to him.

"I don't see what's so special about that girl. She looks like she just walked off the streets! Why are you so interested in her all of a sudden?" The homunculus complained.

"She is not of this world. The moment she stepped into this dimension, I sensed a great power that I seek. I may have use for her." The pale man looked down at the homunculus with glaring eyes, "Keep an eye on her, Envy."

"Yes, Father."

* * *

**Just a note, I have no idea what the hell Envy is, so I'm just gonna say he's a guy (even though he's more of an 'it'). Now that I'm on my winter break, I might be able to do more writing (if I don't have any interruptions like the last three weeks). ****I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
